Goodbye Innocence
by BloodyKagome
Summary: Kagome leaves for her time after another fight with Inuyasha but when she arrives her world comes crashing around her. Now Inuyasha has to help her through the pain but someone is trying to kill Kagome and her innocence is no longer seen.. What will Inuyasha do? A/N : having technical difficulty will fix soon thank you
1. AN

A/N: Hey everybody Don't worry I'm not deleting the story just improving it . So just hang tight and I'll bring the story back :) - Sara


	2. Chapter 1

Leaving You

A/N: Hey y'all I hope you like the story :) !

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :(

"Inuyasha you jerk,SIT!" the crows that were peacefully sitting on a scarecrow flew in a panic as they heard the fury in that voice. Now I'm sure we all know who caused that normally gentle voice turn into a roar. Yes, you guessed it, Inuyasha is once again picking a fight with our favorite futuristic miko, let's see what they're going on about.

"Inuyasha why do you always think that you are the leader in this group and boss of everyone,me in particular huh?! I don't need you to think of me as a whimp.I've been training with Sango and Miroku so I don't need you to take care of why don't you back off my case you dog!"Kagome screamed in one long breath,she now panting to try and get some air into her breathless with a temper even worse than Kagome's screamed right back in her face.

"Bitch,why do you always put me in the damn ground ."he yelled." And I don't give a damn if you are training with Sango and Miroku you still can't do shit,you'll fall flat on your ass,so I have to watch over you so you don't get hurt!"he rushed out whaen he saw she was about to speak.

Kagome,who once would back down,was not going to back down from him anymore."Why the hell do you care for me anyway huh,why not Kikyo?"Tears threatening to fall from her deep brown eyes.

"Feh you think I could care for you,well you're stupider than I thought ! Only reason you're here with us is because you're the damn jewel dectector ,since you are the one who shattred the damn thing in the first place.I could just have Kikyo help us but she won't so I just get what I can...second best! That's all you are nothing to me got it,Nothing,noda,zip,get it now!" Inuyasha screamed out.

When he saw the tears trying to force themselves out from her chocolate brown eyes,eyes that he loved,he regreted everything he just said,hell it was all a lie loved her so much he would give his own life for hers anytime,but he couldn't let her know that, not yet. Not until Naraku was dead.

As he tried to step foward to comfort her she back away from him like she was burnt,then she was off with a simple 'don't worry you won't see me again,goodbye Inuyasha'.And she dashed off toward the bone eaters well,where her family was,or so he thought.

All he could do was stand there with his bangs over his eyes as he let one single tear fall down his cheek.'Kagome was gone'kept running in his head so fast he thought he might fall over from the pain in his chest.'She wasn't coming back' kept nagging at it was all his fault. Him and his stupid mouth.

His head snapped up as a thought hit him like a ton wouls still have the shards so that could give him an excuse to go see her even if it is for the last timehe would see her.  
With a shake of the head he thought 'No it won't be the last time I see her I'll make sure she comes back to us...to me.'With that he headed to the Sacred tree to think of what to say.  
While in the background Miroku was holding back a furious Sango and tearful Shippo.

# ! # !# ! # ! # ! # ! #

Tears were now spilling freely over her eyes,so many thoughts going through her head as she ran toward were she would always belong. Where she would be welcomed with open finally saw the well and she went into a full run toward she came to the ledge of it when she stopped in such a rush she almost fell into it head whole body was tense and her spiritual powers flaring at the evil aura surrounding the well and down into its a second thought she jumped into the well not knowing the horror she would that would scar her for life and awaken something deadly within was also clueless to the burning green eyes following her every moment.

And with a final look at the well and the girl who just went down it he laughed and said 'well let the games begin then Kagome my dear,it shall indeed be fun for the master and myself to see you again. hahaha.' No one would ever know the horrors were just about to begin as the green eyes faded into the forest.

A/N: Well hope you liked it and please reveiw just push the buttom :)


	3. Chapter 2

Night Of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Climbing out of the well left Kagome breathless,but in a worried panic she hardly even noticed as she ran into the crisp night air ,the evil aura surrounding the shrine and well house had almost suffocated her,but that wouldn't stop her to make sure her family was was almost at the house now when she slipped on something wet and sticky and deep red almost she realized what the sticky matter was the air ran out of her lungs as her whole body fell in the red pool around her.

Her breathing rapid,her body tense,she turned her head to see what the still flowing the she was looking into the eyes of her brother,glazed over with death. Souta's throat was was paralyzed . Her whole body numb in she could do was stare at her lifeless head snapped up when she heard a scream from the unsteadily got to her feet slipping on her brother's blood, and started to run toward the house. Her brothers lifeless eyes still vivid in her mind.

As she barged in her home she saw blood splattered everywhere, furniture tipped over,glass broken,the very home she lived in since she was a child destroyed,but what caught her attention was the body thay lay face down on the floor.

She could see there was a struggle that caused her grandfather's started to blind her as she looked at his battered senses heightened and were eyes had gone is Mamma?What happened to her mother?Was that the scream she heard?Grabbing the loaded .45 pistol that they kept in the drawer in the family room for emergencies ,she crept up the stairs to her mothers bedroom.

Creeping silently up the stairs with the pistol ready she reached her mother's she was close enough she could hear moaning and muted screams,her mothers muted screams she thought with dread.A tightening in her chest made it hard to breathe but her eyes remained alert, but then they turned dark when she silently opened the door to reveal. the sight that would forever haunt her as long as she mother was gagged and had ropes around her wrists and ankles,blood was running down her lip and other various places making the once powered blue blanket red.

She was naked and he was in her thrusting deep and painful as she looked at her mothers face.A fire burned within Kagome so fierce she could kill who ever this fucker was with her bare hands.

As Kagome aimed for the bastards back moved so fast she couldn't stop took her mother by her head and snapped her neck with a sickening pulled the trigger screaming for vengeance but again his speed was that of a was was out of her mother and dodged the bullet to come up and grab her by the hair making her drop the gun. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her side as she gasped out a painful breath."Hello again Kaggie so good to see you ."Kagome's eyes had widen so much she almost forgot the pain for all had become numb."Richio?"came her lame reply as she went whole body rushing back to memories that were long forgotten and sealed away.

*********Flash Back**********

"Daddy behind you!"screamed a girl no more than thirteen.A man swings the sword to slice a demon in half."Kagome go inside the house and protect your mother,and brother now!"the man screamed at the girl."Daddy I can help you,please!"Swinging her own sword the younger Kagome starts to go to her father's side,almost there she screams for her father to move as the leader of these demons swipes down on her father with his blazing sword."DADDY!"her scream mixed with the man's scream as the sword came down upon her father.

Kagome was so close now that as his blood splattered it went on her face and clothes."NO!DADDY!PLEASE OH GOD PLEASE DAD!"Kagome now swinging her own sword at the demon with fury in her eyes as he just laughed."My you are quite skilled with the sword like your father aren't you Kagome."A fire blazing in her eyes she keeps going forward,going out for blood."Shut the hell up you monster!"With a long swipe she was finally able to draw he looked down at his own blood dripping from his arm,a frown on his face,he cursed and with a swing blocked another attack from the girl but was again grazed by her sword."Ok little girl it's time to stop playing." With that he swung his sword so fast Kagome could barely block father taught her to hear the sword rather then see it when a demon weilded any weapon,so thats what she dodged to the right,and she managed to escape another deadly blow,but in the process got a slash down arm,now her blood ran down her arm and hand making her hand slippery.

The demon smiled knowing this was his a single move he had the sword out of her hand and slashed her mid section and chest . Kagome fell to the ground gasping out for breath and grabbing her blood soaked chest ,Kagome tried to grab her sword that lay mere inches the demon stepped on her hand causing her to scream from her now shattered bone.

"I'll give you credit you're pretty damn good for a kid your you could never beat me,yes you did make me bleed like no other has but still didn't beat me little girl.I'll say this though your old man would be proud."Kagome barely hanging on to concessiness said in a raspy voice "He trusted you,I trusted you,my whole family trusted you and you betrayed us!You were our friend,his best friend!"With a small smile he bent down to the ground so he could look into her eyes."Things change Kaggie."With the last bit of strength Kagome was on her feet swinging her very fists."Don't you dare call me that,only the man I trusted could call me that!Damn you Richio why!"With all strength gone she again fell to her knees,this time right beside her father.

Richio sent one last look and a few words over his shoulder as the tears flowed down Kagome's cheek .She then heard a soft groan,snapping her head to the side she saw her father trying to reach for her hand."Kagome,"he said in a raspy voice."you have to listen to me I don't want you to remember this so I'll erase this moment so you won't be haunted by this." "Daddy what are you talking about I want to remember so I can get your and my revenge,plus you can survive if you rest and not use any of your energy." "No babygirl I won't live this no matter what,now let me have this final request."All Kagome could do was give him a slight nod as the pain surrounded her once blood poursed from her body like a river.A white mist started to form around father and daughter as Kio started the Kagome could feel was the feeling of falling then everything went black,not knowing that when she woke she wouldn't remember anything of her father or her lifetime training or the tragic day.

**end flashback**

Back in present day Kagome is still in Richio's arms,her eyes blank,blood pouring down her side,her mind was filled with pain and numbness at the same time,she could hardly even hear him say ' I told you I would be back Kagggie."as she fell out of his arms and onto her knees saying one single word to him,'why'.


	4. Chapter 3

Miroku and Inuyasha's Talk

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters

"Damn it what the hell am I suppose to say" Inuyasha yelled while nearly taking down thw nearest tree. "You know the trees haven't done anything to you, this is your fault." Startled by the voice Inuyasha turned and had his claws ready to strike,but then he saw it was just the monk,Miroku. Turning back around he snarled "What are you even doing out 't you hate me like the others."Even though he may seem indifferent Miroku could tell have the half demon was hurting by thinking he was once again hated and alone. With a shake of the head Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his stiffened at the contact but Miroku had to say his piece.

"Inuyasha, why do you insist on pushing her away? I know that you love her..."

"Shut up Miroku! You don't know ...Ow what was that for you lech..."Inuyasha snapped as he rubbed the sore spot on his head where Miroku's staff had hit him.

"Now if you would not I was saying."Miroku continued ignoring Inuyasha's glare."I know that you love her and I underdstand your fear of telling her."he said raising his staff threatening Inuyasha to keep his mouth shut when he saw he was about to open it."Now I hope you know that none of us hate you. Perhaps disapointed,or angry at you but we could never hate you,espically Kagome."With that Inuyasha's head snapped up and looked at Miroku directly.

"What do you mean 'espically Kagome'? She should hate me the most.I have done nothing but hurt her and pull her I protect her but I couldn't imagine my life without her in it.I love she doesn't know she thinks I have no feelings for her because that's what I told her"Inuyasha ended in a whisper

Miroku smiled and said "Well then maybe you should tell her,yes I understand you wanted to wait for Naraku's demise but it might be to late should go to her now if you truly love her. If you don't want to lose her,then give her a reason to stay." Miroku finished with a smile and a friendly pat on the back,then started to walk away.

"Miroku wait!" Inuyasha Miroku turned around he was surprised to see Inuyasha smiling."Thanks"was Inuyasha's simple reply and he was off toward the well to talk to Kagome.

# # # # # #

Sango came out from behind a tree as Miroku was walking past it."Well what did he say Miroku?" Miroku turned toward the beauty before him and smiled."He's gonna tell her how he feels for her ." At that Sango smiled and said"It's about time "then a sudden thought came to her"He better not mess this up"A glare now replacing the smile and a fist raised as if Inuyasha already messed up.

"Dear Sango you have nothing to worry about"Miroku said scooting ever so closer."I'm sure we will be planning two weddings in no time"Miroku said with a grin as Sango's eyes wandering hand was once again on her bottom. ***SLAP!***

Sango was now stomping toward the well waiting for her sister and that dog she fell in love with,her face flushed and she was muttering under her breath about perverted monks and wondering hands. While Miroku was sitting by the tree with a stupid grin on his face thinking 'the pain is so worth it.' Shippo and Kirara looked at eachother and just shook their heads walking after Sango.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Richio

Chapter 4 : Blood Bath

*Inuyasha*

Inuyasha raced toward the well his heart pounding in his chest.'Kagome please I hope you've forgiven me.I need to tell you how I feel. Miroku was right you need to know now so that you don't give up hope on me.' Inuyasha was finally at the well when he picked up a strange scent. He started to sniff the air but it was too faint. Hev debated going for Kagome now or find the source of this scent that put him in alert and had the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I can't wait any longer I have to see her now" he whispered to himself as he made his leap into the well and let the blue light engulf him.

*Kagome*

Kagome was engulfed in pain both physical and emotional as she sat staring at her mother's dead body. 'Why is he back?'Kagome slowly got to her feet. Blood still oozing out of the wound on her grasp her side as she stumbled to her mother's closet. With one last look at her mother she opened the door. There resting on the shelf was her father's sword. She slowly reached for it and grasped the backed out of the closet and started for the back door. The sun was now up in the sky,wakening a new Kagome knew it may be her last day. She walked down the stairs and past her grandfather's prey straight ahead. She could still feel his presence close could almost hear her father telling her to stop and run,to save herself,but she ignored wanted her father's death and her sealing , she had been in training to be a miko demon slayer. The powers of a priestess with the skills of a demon slayer. She now remembered that demons have survived in this time but they hid their apperence to the rouge demons would still hunt and slaughter humans every once in a while. She was suppose to rid of those kind,but her memory had made her forget her true purpose to slaughter the now it came with full power. And she was ready to use it.

Kagome was now outside standing behind the cat demon, unsheathed her father's blade and pointed it at him "I see you wish to slay me with your father's sword huh?Heh this should be intersesting indeed."He slowly turned around. His yellow eyes glowing had not yet lifted her head,but when she did to glare at the cat,her eyes were not their usual deep brown color but silver with a gold ring around the , who was not expecting this,took a step back in fright and hissed at Kagome. Kagome simply smirked and said "What's the matter Richio? Cat got your tonuge?" then she lunged for him raising her blade to slice his throat.

*Inuyasha*

As Inuyasha jumped to the other side of the well he knew something was he slid the well house door open the scent of blood assualted ran out and saw Kagome's brother laying in his own rose up his throat but he kept going,worried for Kagome and the rest of the family that had treated him like a part of them. He stormed into the house to see the old man was also gagged but kept on going trying to fing Kagome. When he was up the stairs he went to Kagome's room but it was then went to the room next to Kagome's and this time he could not stop the released his stomache as soon as he saw 's heaved a few more times till he could he could breathe fairly normal he saw blood a little ahead of soon as he smelled it he knew it was Kagome' he dashed out of the house toward the well house,hoping she was over there ,he recognized that scent from stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a first thought was Kagome and raced to the back.

*Kagome*

He was able to dodge it but not without a scartch.A steady flow of blood leaked from his neck."It seems you've gotten better Kaggie"he said putting a hand to his 's eyes gleamed molten silver as she once again charged,this time aiming for his heart."Why don't you shut up and die already you bastard."Kagome snarled.

"Now Kagome that's not very nice ."Richio said as he kept trying to dodge Kagome's knew he was in didn't expect her to be this had thought he could easily kill her and be done with it,but now he can't even land a single hit on her.

Kagome knew that he couldn't get a hit on her but she was growing weary from her side had to finish him quick or she would have no enegry left and he would kill once again lunged and this time it was a direct hit in his chest,right above his a smirk that made him shudder in fear she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Payback's a bitch." Kagome then withdraw her blade with lightening speed and as he started to fall she rammed it into his cold black his life.

*Inuyasha*

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Kagome's back as the body of the demon fell dead at her feet."Kagome?"He whispered as he slowly approached her afraid she would turn on she turned around he eyes were silver and glaring at then her eyes widened and turned back as she ran to him,embracing him,sobbing. Inuyasha returned the embrace not caring she was covered in blood,just happy she was alive. As her sobs got louder he started to whisper gentlely in her ear. 'It's okay Kagome,I'm here,I'm not going anywhere'.They stayed that way until Kagome's sobs turned into whimpers in her sleep. Inuyasha picked her up and look around one last time at Kagome's home...No the fedual era is now her a look at the sleeping woman in his arms he made a vow to her and himself

"" I promise to always protect you and keep you happy Kagome I won't let you go through anymore pain.I love you.""

And with those words inscripted in his heart he went back home with the woman he loved.

A/N: Well hope you like it I think I'm only going to do a couple more chapters not so sure We'll see where the story goes :) Stay tuned for Chpt.5 -Sara


End file.
